


Up In The Air

by MysticAssassin



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Artsy fade to black, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, M/M, The Fujiwaras are the best parents, natori is really clueless sometimes, natsume has to do something with his life, returning names doesn't earn money, running from spirits isn't a job, somewhere in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAssassin/pseuds/MysticAssassin
Summary: Natori laughed again, but shook his head. “Takashi. If I’m going to be there, I want to be there with you. I love you,” he heard a tiny gasp from the side but continued on. He wanted to make sure Natsume understood his feelings fully. “-and I’ll make sure the whole world knows if that’s what they want.”
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi, Taki Tooru/Tanuma Kaname
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait to post this, but I'm feeling a bit down and wanted to put something out there. And this was already written sooo-  
> \--  
> [Natsume Discord Server](https://discord.gg/q3EKEpp)
> 
> I made a Natsume server where lovers of the series can come chat, or share fics, art, cosplay, etc. It’s also ship friendly. (There are channels for various pairings.) 
> 
> Personally as a Natori x Natsume shipper it seems near impossible to find others to talk to about my love for this pair. But it would be great to meet y’all.

Natsume stared down at the brown, almost orange envelope on the desktop, he hadn't opened it yet but his fingers twitched with anticipation.

Natsume had spent the last five years working toward finishing his doctorate at grad school. His mind took him back to all those years ago when the only thing he had to worry about was graduating from high school. He remembered walking with Kitamoto and Nishimura over the bridge they took back and forth on their way to school, talking about what they would do in the future. At the time, Natsume's dreams were small, rather they were realistic and in line with the life he had led until that point. Back then he could not allow himself to think too big because he did not want to be selfish. Back then all Natsume wanted was the chance to stay in the same town and be around the same people he knew. But since then, he was filled with nothing but encouragement from those same people; people who encouraged him to further his studies, to find something he was passionate about. And now- he was here.

Natsume nodded to himself and reached toward the envelope, ready for what he would see inside. He was interrupted when the door to the room he was in creaked. In a sudden wave of panic, he gripped the envelope and threw it into the desk's drawer.

He turned around to see Natori making his way inside. The older man's eyes flitted toward the drawer after seeing the movement.

"Is something wrong, Shuuichi-san?"

The exorcist looked away from the desk to focus his attention on the other male in the room.

"I'm looking for my notes on soul-eating spirits."

"I didn't get to pack them away yet. It should be in the box in your office."

"This office?" Natori pointed at a brown cardboard box beside the table Natsume had been standing by.

"Oh…" Natsume had been sorting through Natori's books and notes but had gotten distracted. With the envelope around Natsume had forgotten everything else. "I'll finish them now."

Natori dismissed him with a shake of his head. He walked further into the room, bending down to rummage through the box. After a moment he glanced up to see Natsume still staring at him, he knew the boy would insist on helping again. "Why don't you check on the kit? He's been complaining about wanting someone to play with."

As if summoned by Natori's words, a small head poked around the door frame, wide brown eyes stared back at them with uncertainty colouring the edges. What truly gave away the feeling of nervousness was the small triangular orange fox ears poking through golden hair as they twitched about.

A small smile softened Natsume's face as he looked back at the little fox. It was another thing Natsume could not predict as the outcome of his life. "Alright then. If you're sure, Shuuichi-san."

The exorcist got up standing face to face with the other. He placed his hand upon Natsume's golden brown hair, a gesture he had gotten used to ever since he had first met the boy so many years ago. Now, he allowed himself to appreciate how soft the hair was and the way it felt beneath his palm.

"I'm sure." He slid his palm down to caress Natsume's cheek.

Natsume grew shy beneath his touch but didn't look away from Natori's gaze. The contact between them only broke when they heard a small cough near the entrance. They turned to see the fox spirit practically bouncing on his toes, anxious to know if he'd have someone to play with or not.

"Alright then, I'll play with you, Kou." Natsume had long since found out the name of the fox spirit, and the name fell familiarly from his tongue. The spirit beamed before running into the room to grab Natsume's hand. Over the years the kit had grown bigger and stronger, and a lot braver than the kit of Natsume's past. Though he was still a lot shorter than Natsume and Natori, and maintained his youthfulness quite well; it was no doubt attributed to his spirit side.

As Natsume allowed himself to be dragged out of the room he turned back to stare at Natori once more, "Shuuichi-san. Call me if you need help."

The older man sighed but nodded, defeated once more by Natsume's incredible stubbornness. "Alright, Takashi. Now go before the kit pulls your arm off."

Natsume chuckled because the kit really was enthusiastic in its tugging. The both of them soon left the room leaving Natori on his own. The older man's eyes lingered on the door for a moment before turning back to the desk. He opened the drawer he had seen Natsume open earlier. As expected the same envelope he had seen sat unassuming in its dark confines.

Curiosity made him take the envelope out, he turned it around in his hand. It was addressed to Natsume from the university he had been studying at. He thought back to Natsume's strange behaviour earlier, and it made him wonder if there was something wrong. Did the boy fail a class and have to redo the credit? Was he unable to graduate? Natori looked at the seal but it seemed that Natsume hadn't opened it yet. Natori sighed before returning the envelope back to the drawer. He trusted the other male to tell him when he was ready.

\--

Natsume and kit had decided to visit a nearby park where they sat and watched the clouds float by. The kit pointed into the sky excitedly, calling out all the shapes he thought he saw.

"Natsume." The kit turned to look at the young man. "Did I interrupt something between you and Natori-san?"

Natsume looked away from the cat shaped cloud, "something?"

"Madara-sama said that sometimes humans create a moment so they can be intimate. He didn't tell me what that means. But he said it's when you and Natori-san stare at each other for a long time."

The longer the kit spoke, the redder Natsume's face became. " _Sensei_ said that now did he?"

The kit nodded, "And I shouldn't go into the room when you're wrestling even if it sounds like you're being hurt."

"Okay, you don't have to say anymore." Natsume's face was a tomato. He would definitely have a talk with his bodyguard when the wayward cat finally wandered back home.

The two stayed out all day until the sun started fading beneath the horizon, the sky casting everything into a swirl of pinks and oranges.

"Let's head back. It's getting late." Natsume stood, brushing the grass from the seat of his pants.

The fox spirit seemed a bit sad at having to return so soon.

"Let's invite Taki next time." Natsume spoke and the fox's eyes twinkled with excitement. Taki had mentioned wanting to see the fox, so it was a good opportunity as any. Though it wasn't as if Natsume and his friends didn't see each other frequently enough. Most of them had stayed local in and around Kumamoto with only Nishimura moving out to Tokyo.

When Natsume and Kou got back to the house, Natori hadn't been anywhere in the immediate viewing area. He gently shooed the fox kit to go play while he set about the kitchen prepping for dinner. Every time he made a new dish it brought a smile to his face. When Touko knew of his decision to move out, she had made it her mission to equip him with tasty, simple recipes that he could make himself. Though that didn't stop her from sending over homemade dishes every time he visited them.

Kou twirled into the kitchen while Natsume had been in the middle of prepping miso soup. The kit poked its head this way and that, firing off questions about what Natsume had been making. Natsume could only laugh good naturedly as he explained. There were one or two times where he'd had to shoo and scold the kit for getting too close to the fire.

When Natsume had finished cooking, Natori had still not shown his face. Natsume recruited the kit to help set the table. He placed his hands on his hips and frowned.

"Kou, I'll get Natori and then we can eat, alright?"

The kit barely looked up from salivating near the food. It was always a confirmation that Natsume's meals did in fact taste good, even if the presentation wasn't always great.

Natsume didn't bother calling out to Natori, he didn't search any other rooms. He knew where he was most likely to find the man.

He poked his head around the door frame of the office, much like the fox kit had done that very morning. Natori sat in his chair, reclined all the way pressed to the back of the chair, his legs lapped as he scrutinised a booklet in his hand. His eye glasses were placed on the desk so Natsume wasn't sure there was any actual information being retained at that point. Somewhere along the years Natori had switched out his fake pair of spectacles for real ones. As the roles he took on got more serious, and his exorcist duties only increased he'd had to spend a lot more time pouring over books, texts, scripts and the like and the glasses relieved some of that constant eye stress.

Natsume stepped up to the threshold and knocked gently against the frame.

Natori's eyes alone trailed toward him before he turned fully to take Natsume in.

"Is it dinner time already?"

Natsume nodded. He walked further into the room, stopping to stand right beside Natori, and plucked the book from his hand. Natori let him.

Natsume's brow rose. "You're practicing for a role?"

Natori reached around Natsume's waist and pulled him onto his lap, burying his nose in the small of his back. "Nothing serious yet. I have to audition."

"Where is it?" Natsume asked, his curiosity mounting.

"What did you cook for dinner? Are you sure it's safe to leave kitty and kou alone with the meal?"

Natsume started at Nyanko-sensei's nickname. The imitation cat would eat them out of house and home if he could, but he usually liked to poke fun at Natsume's cooking. He'd still eat everything he was given and complain that he didn't have enough, but he also didn't rush for it either the way he'd sneak and eat Touko's food.

Natori was deflecting, Natsume knew but he let him have his way. He twisted his upper body to stare at the other man. "Well then, you should come eat with us before anything happens. Or were you just planning to starve?" He spoke, dispassionately.

Natori chuckled, lifting his head to stare Natsume in the eyes. "Takashi, the sight of you alone is food for my eyes. Seeing you makes me filled."

Natsume actually shuddered. He stood, Natori relinquishing his hold, and stared at the man with a touch of disgust.

"If that's the kind of garbage in your new role I suggest not taking the part. There's only so much cheesy nonsense even your fans can endure."

"You would know too, being my biggest fan of them all." Natori smiled sweetly at him, and had the audacity to wink.

Natsume reminded himself that punching the man in their current situation would be on a level of domestic, and restrained himself.

"Eat or don't. I'm sure Sensei won't mind thirds."

—

That night in bed, after he'd tucked Kou to sleep, Natsume told Natori that he'd take the kit to visit Taki soon. Natori related that he wouldn't be able to visit the Fujiwara's along with him because he'd had a conflicting exorcism. Natsume had given him a _look_ for saying the word with the kit in the house. They'd come up with interesting ways to refer to what Natori did as a secondary job.

That had triggered Natsume's memory of the day where he'd recall Nyanko's words to Kou. Natori laughed a bit too loud, and jovially at the fact.

"Well then, how about a round of nightly wrestling." He pulled Natsume by the waist flush against his body and placed a tender kiss upon his forehead. "Remember, you can always tap out even while I pin you down." And Natori laughed again, but it was a lot more husky, and his eyes grew heavy and dark. And Natsume couldn't fight the flush that bloomed along his skin.

Amidst the still tamed touches of heated skin, Natsume recalled the brown envelope sitting in Natori's office drawer. He'd resolved to tell Natori about it soon. Those were the last of his thoughts before he allowed himself to be swept away.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsume's eyes fluttered open, his gaze trailed up to see Natori sitting with a booklet in hand. He was still shirtless, the bedsheets the only thing giving him a cover of decency.

Natsume stretched his limbs in all directions drawing Natori's attention. He groaned and frowned upon feeling the soreness around his hips.

Natori smiled at him, "Good morning, sunshine."

Natsume's frown deepened. He sat up slowly, leaning into Natori to alleviate some of the pressure on his backside. Natori used the moment to wrap his arm around Natsume, placing his hand on the side of his hip.

"Morning." Natsume spoke quietly as Natori leaned over to kiss the side of his head. "Shuuichi-san, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." His voice was altered, still heavy with the remnants of sleep.

"Hmm?" His script was forgotten, Natori placed another kiss to Natsume's cheek. "Is it about that envelope?" A kiss to his neck.

"Did you look?" Natsume pushed him away to look him in the eyes. He was momentarily distracted watching the lizard birthmark crawl from Natori's back to his collarbone, as if shy about being seen, before quickly darting down his torso beneath the sheets.

Natsume looked back to see Natori smiling, amused. "I didn't look. I knew you would tell me when you were ready."

"I haven't looked at it either." Natsume admitted.

"Do you want me to look with you?"

Natsume nodded before he got dressed quickly in a _yukata_ robe, fully aware that Natori watched his every movement. He hurried out of the room, peeking into the room that Kou was sleeping in to see the fox kit using Nyanko as a pillow. Both of them still fast asleep. He walked into the office, the box of documents still sat where it had the previous day, a few books strewn across the desk surface. Natsume gathered them into a neat pile and left them to one corner of the desk, before grabbing the envelope from the drawer.

When he got back to the bedroom, Natori was looking at the booklet with a look of deep concentration. He looked up when Natsume entered.

"Are you worried about it?" Natori spoke while Natsume crawled back into bed to sit beside him.

Natsume looked at the envelope. He was worried, but not for the reasons Natori would think. "I think I want what's in here."

Natori trained his eyes on him a moment before looking at the envelope as well. He reached to grab Natsume's hand, entwining their fingers. He brought their joint hands to his lips and placed a chaste kiss to Natsume's knuckles.

Natsume blushed watching him. Natori already showed his affection in abundance, but he was especially so during their mornings together. No matter how many times it happened Natsume got a bit embarrassed over the attention.

When Natori let his fingers go, Natsume opened the envelope with the precision of a surgeon.

He pulled a single white sheet of paper out, his eyes scanning the words and drinking in the information. His eyes widened as he got to the end. Natori sat patiently, though he would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to simply look over Natsume's shoulder. He didn't have to for long, as Natsume bypassed telling him and gave him the paper to read on his own.

Natori took in the information much the same way that Natsume had, but at the end a slight frown marred his features.

"Well then. Congratulations, Takashi. I'd worried you had to retake a course."

"Thanks...and what about the actual information?"

"You know, Takashi, you don't need another job."

"No, but, I think having a real job is important."

"You don't think being my assistant is a real job?"

"I don't think sleeping with the boss is a real job." Natsume huffed, his brows furrowing.

"You do more than just sleep with me, Takashi."

Natsume knew, despite his calm exterior that Natori was getting agitated. He was using his name way too often, which was usually a good indicator. It was either that or he was in a fond mood and Natori was doing a very good job keeping his hands to himself.

"This is what I was working toward. You knew that."

"I thought you just needed something to do. All of your friends were going back to school. It's an acceptable course of action to go back to school after high school."

"No, Shuuichi-san, I didn't want to waste money with no plan. I wanted a job. And this is a good choice because I know a lot about spirits."

"I don't think it's a wise choice."

"Well I'm glad that you finally said what you mean.

Natori sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I just mean that it could be dangerous."

"I'll be teaching students, not spirits. How could it be dangerous?"

"Spirits don't exist in the realm of logic." Natori tried another tactic, and placed his hand on Natsume's bare thigh. "I thought as time passed you wouldn't invest so much time in that world, especially after you'd returned the last name." He paused, and tried to continue but it was already too late.

Natsume swatted his hand away, and retreated to the further end of the futon. It wasn't a sore topic of discussion but it was still a low blow. After years of returning the numerous names that his grandmother, Reiko, had accumulated Natsume had become aware that some of his spiritual energy drained along with it. In the end it had become a risk, it wasn't just about the power hungry spirits that sort him more fiercely, it was about whether or not he'd even be able to see spirits at the end. And that had been as big a part of Natsume as anything else. If he couldn't see spirits then why had he suffered throughout his entire life up to that point?

When Natsume had returned the last name, Madara's name, it had taken on a whole new challenge. Would his bodyguard, his trusted friend, just leave? Was that the real reason the powerful spirit, the imitation cat, had stuck around? Natsume had freed him with tears in his eyes, and with the last name returned, he had been so drained- he'd been taken by fever and slept for two days straight.

He'd woken disoriented, and panicked that he'd have to live the rest of his life with only the memory of spirits. He'd met someone like that once, in his youth, and it terrified him. But then he'd seen a fat orange and gray cat waddle in, and when the cat had met his eyes it'd walk right up to him and smacked him upside the head complaining that Natsume was still much too weak for someone grown into their human adult years.

Natori had been there. He had held Natsume and assured him that everything would be alright. Natsume's spiritual energy had significantly lowered, so he didn't get hounded by spirits as frequently, but he could still see them. That and the empty shell of the Book of Friends were the only reminder of that period of life. It was around that time Kou had started cohabitating with them too. Natori never gave him the real reason, but Natsume suspected it was to have a constant reminder that he still had the _Sight_.

"Takashi...I'm sorry." Natori's smile was rueful. "I didn't mean that."

Natsume spoke, curtly. "Yes you did." He gathered his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs for support.

"I only want to protect you. That's all I ever wanted. You know that you can be a bit reckless when it comes to spirits."

"Not as reckless as running around performing exorcisms." Natsume spoke, annoyed. After realising what he'd just said he hugged his legs tighter avoiding Natori's gaze. His voice was much lower, and more levelled when he next spoke. "You can't protect me forever, Shuuichi-san."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Natsume looked at him. He hadn't heard what Natori had said but Natori didn't repeat himself and only watched Natsume with a somber smile.

Natori didn't say anything else, so Natsume chose to fill the silence. "I want this, Shuuichi-san."

Natori leaned back in the futon, one leg bent at the knee as he threw an arm over his eyes.

"I can still help sort things when I have the time." Natsume had no problem helping around the house. In fact, while he had attended school, it was almost therapeutic sorting through things and filing them away. But Natsume never expected that he would do it indefinitely.

"Thank you, Takashi."

Natsume stared over at Natori but the older man didn't move from his position. He didn't know what to think of Natori's words. It didn't seem like they were really a response to what Natsume had said.

Natsume didn't want to end the conversation there, but there didn't seem to be much more to say. He wanted to lay down beside Natori and make sure everything was alright, but his body language didn't seem to invite further discussion. That's when he realised that Natori's words were a dismissal.

Natsume got up with a sigh, and left the bedroom. He startled when he came face to face with Nyanko just outside the door.

"Sensei. Were you eavesdropping?" Natsume huffed in annoyance, sliding the bedroom door shut.

Nyanko hurumped, offended. "As if I would waste my time in the heart affairs of humans. Especially between the two of you brats. I'll be even further away when you decide to make up. I feel sorry for any spirit who decides to pop in."

Natsume's face burst in shades of scarlet as he shoo-ed his bodyguard away from the bedroom. He tried to sound upset but knew he failed, and put his hands on his hips to look more imposing. "Speaking of, Sensei, just _what_ are you telling Kou?"

Nyanko snorted, "I'm just looking out for the poor kit." Natsume glared at the rotund cat as it waddled toward the kitchen. Every one of Natsume's and Natori's spirits had walked in on them in the middle of...appreciating each other at least once. It was even worse when after Hiiragi had done so she had inquired after Natsume's well-being because the sounds he'd made had made her think he was hurt. She and Nyanko had even discussed one of their make-up sessions. After, she'd gone as far as to scold Natori into being more gentle, because Natsume despite growing into a human adult still held a touch of delicacy. Natori had taken it all in stride while trying to keep a straight face while Natsume could not look at her without wanting to disappear into a hole for an entire month.

Natori had threatened to put up wards when Natsume had threatened that the embarrassment was becoming too much. Eventually they'd confined themselves to just the bedroom, and it was off limits to anyone else. Especially if the two were in there together.

Natsume groaned, "Just...please don't."

—


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter because I really adore the Fujiwaras. They are such A+ parents.

A few days had passed but Natsume and Natori still hadn't gotten another chance to talk about Natsume's upcoming job at the university and how they felt about it. When the weekend had rolled around Natsume had barely registered when Natori got himself ready in the morning. Natsume had roused and noticed movement, and Natori whispered his goodbyes not to further disturb Natsume's sleep before going off to his exorcism.

Later on when Natsume fully awoke, he got himself ready and scooped Nyanko up into his arms, Kou bouncing up and down in front of them.

The fox, no matter how many times it happened now, seemed to enjoy the simple things like taking the bus. He watched as the scenery went by in vibrant blurs of green before turning to point things out to Natsume. They were able to start up a game of "I spy" without a second glance since the kit was in its human form- Nyanko-Sensei snored quietly from Natsume's bag.

When they reached Natsume's old neighbourhood the kit transformed into its spirit form and pranced in the direction of Yatsuhara.

A wave of nostalgia hit Natsume as it did every time he came back, no matter how frequent. Walking down the familiar dirt path always took him back to the days of his youth when he'd done so daily.

When he saw the two story house, a sense of calm washed over him. It was always like going home. He slid the front door open, and toed off his shoes in the small entryway.

"Touko-san, Shigeru-san. I'm back." He called out to the silence. Nyanko roused at his voice and wriggled in his grip, Natsume placed him on the floor and watched him as he waddled further into the house as was his habit.

He heard footsteps, and soon Touko popped up from behind a corner. Her face lit up with her smile, the corners of her eyes crinkled just a bit more than the last time he'd seen her.

"Takashi-kun! Welcome back." She held her arms open and Natsume gladly walked into her embrace. He held her tightly, catching a whiff of flowers and freshly done laundry that was her scent. "Shigeru-san was just taking a nap, so he'll be down shortly. I was about to prepare lunch. Why don't you keep me company?"

He nodded, it was a request he'd never even think of refusing. "I'd love to."

They both entered the kitchen, Touko explaining what she planned to make for the day, while they both gathered the ingredients.

"How is Natori-san? I hope work doesn't keep him too busy." She spoke. She placed a hand to her cheek while looking over at Natsume worried.

Natsume's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Natori's name. "...He's fine."

He knew Touko must have sensed something in the way he'd said it. Natori had often told him that she had a mother's institution when it came to him. But she was considerate not to press immediately. "So how have you been? Anything exciting?"

He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I got a letter from my university." Touko looked at him with bated breath, placing her hands to her chest in anticipation. "They offered me a job."

Touko's eyes widened and shone.

"Congratulations." Natsume startled a bit when he heard the voice and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Shigeru with a smile on his face.

They exchanged greetings, and Touko laughed endearingly. "That's wonderful news, Takashi-kun. I'm so proud."

"As expected of our Takashi." Shigeru said. Natsume flushed at the words. Shigeru looked about the room as if taking it in for the first time. "I saw Nyankichi on the way here. Did Natori-san come as well?"

Touko tried to be discreet but Natsume saw as she waved her hand toward her husband. Natsume almost laughed at Shigeru's confusion when Touko sighed. He always loved to see the two together, and growing older seemed to do nothing but strengthen their bonds.

"Natori-san had to work today so he couldn't make it." It was true at least. He just needed to make his voice more natural while talking about the other man. He must have been doing a poor job because he didn't miss the silent look shared between the Fujiwaras.

"Will he be away for work for long?"

"Shigeru-san!" Touko called out to her husband sounding scandalised.

"What is it, Touko-chan? I'm just trying to make sure the boys are alright."

Touko shook her head and tutted at her husband's tact. She then turned a worried glance to Natsume but didn't say anything.

"Natori-san and I are okay. I think." Natsume sighed. "I think he's just worried about my job."

"Is it dangerous?" Touko looked concerned.

"No. It isn't." Natsume assured them- nowhere near as dangerous as his high school life had been while running from evil spirits and exorcists alike.

"And does Natori-san know this?" Shigeru asked as Touko and Natsume moved around the kitchen cutting vegetables, and boiling water in pots.

Natsume wanted to say yes, Natori knew. Natsume had told him it wasn't dangerous, but that wasn't it. There were many times in the past where Natsume would say or think one thing and it turned out another way. Natori had said it, sometimes spirits were illogical. He knew that, and Natsume knew that because they had dealt with spirits so many times, and continued to do so. What Natori needed was reassurance and Natsume had brushed him off.

He looked between the Fujiwaras. Sometimes he and Natori were like them with their soft stares or silent conversation, with their comforting presence to just be there for one another. But in many ways they still had a lot to learn, they clearly needed to have more actual conversations to understand each other before their silence could register on the same wavelength.

"Well then." Touko spoke dragging Natsume back to the present. He had taken too long to respond. "Why don't I teach you a new recipe for Natori-san? And then you both can talk about it." She rolled up her sleeve with a look of determination.

Shigeru nodded. "Nothing makes me more happy than getting to eat Touko-chan's love filled meals."

"Oh my." Touko's cheeks coloured with a dusting of pink as she held a hand to her cheek.

Natsume smiled at the two. Perhaps it was something that children normally got embarrassed over when watching their parents, but Natsume felt warmed just being in their presence. It was inexplicable, but he was happy to be able to witness such moments.

After lunch, Nyanko headed to Yatsuhara under the guise that he would check up on the kit, but Natsume knew he was just excusing himself to drink with the spirits that resided there. The day passed by with Natsume spending time with the Fujiwaras, or helping out around the house. After dinner he excused himself for a walk and went to Yatsuhara himself. He was greeted enthusiastically by the dog circle, Hinoe hugging him tight and thanking Reiko for making her genes so strong. Yes he was taller, and a bit broader in the shoulders but he was still so beautiful. Natsume groaned as his spirit friends were already drunk. Nyanko was the drunkest of them all as he hugged a half empty sake bottle, drowsily whispering that he would soon drink all of it.

Almost every one of the spirits tried to offer Natsume a cup. He finally accepted one, taking a tiny sip so no one would be inclined to refill. They still came by once in a while to make sure there was something in his cup. After the hour, or two- time blurred when in the company of spirits- Natsume announced his departure. He told the kit he would come back tomorrow, and warned Nyanko that they would leave him to find his way if he was still drunk by then.

When Natsume got back to the Fujiwara residence, Touko sleepily welcomed him back and told him that the bath was still warm. He thanked her and made a beeline for the bath. After a quick shower, he sank into the tub- he sank all the way in until everything below his nose was submerged.

He didn't know how much time passed before he left the tub with heavy relaxed limbs. When he got to his old bedroom he was taken back to the time when he slept there all the time. Everything was where he'd left them since the room was still his whenever he slept over. He spread out the futon and nestled between the covers while laying on his stomach.

Natsume turned his head to the side and absently ran his hand smoothing over the sheets beside him. He'd grown so used to sleeping next to someone over the years, when Natori wasn't there it felt so empty and cold. Now that they'd fallen out, the space felt more like a void.

It took a while, but Natsume eventually succumbed to the claim of sleep.

—

Sleep was a funny thing for Natsume. Even though his life was so much better than it had once been, he could not escape the occasional nightmare that terrorised his mind. He sat up groggy only to see the sky beyond his window still slathered in shades of blue and black.

Natsume sighed, easing back between the covers he'd thrown off, and saw Nyanko curled in a ball near his pillow. He gathered the imitation cat closer to him and fell back to sleep. He couldn't say what he'd dreamt then, but at least the nightmares had stayed away as well.

The next time Natsume awoke, the sun shone in the sky. Nyanko lay on his back, one of his back paws twitched aimlessly in the air. He was no doubt still recovering from all the alcohol he'd consumed. Natsume shook his head.

He bustled around and got dressed for the day. As he walked down the stairs to head for the kitchen, he heard excitable chatter. He would've just passed it off as Touko and Shigeru having a moment to themselves if he didn't recognise a third voice as Natori's.

He peeked in the kitchen and saw them gathered around the table, tea set before all of them.

"Good morning. Sorry I overslept." Natsume looked at the Fujiwaras as he spoke but he could still see Natori's gaze on him.

"Takashi-kun. Good morning. Do you want breakfast?" Touko spoke as she stood from her chair.

"Yes, thank you." He moved to sit, fully aware the only seat available was next to Natori. Not that it mattered, it was a comfortable setting, he would be next to the man no matter where he was seated. And it wasn't as if he and Natori weren't speaking, it would have been silly if they weren't. He turned to Natori as Touko prepared breakfast for him. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

Natori gave him an easy smile and it made his stomach flutter on the account that he'd been thinking of the man the previous night. "I was in the area." Somewhere along the way of their courtship Natsume realised that "in the area" was just an excuse for wanting to see him. More oft than not. "I thought we could go home together." Natsume's pulse quickened at the mention of home, _their home._

"Alright."

"I'm sorry I couldn't spend the weekend. It's honestly a shame to miss Touko-san's amazing cooking."

She giggled at his flattery. "Don't you worry, Natori-san. I prepared extra as always." Touko gave a playful wink to Natsume, and he startled to attention. "And I'm sure Takashi-kun will be able to cook you up a wonderful meal as well."

Natsume flushed under everyone's gaze.

"I'm looking forward to it." Natori gave Natsume his movie ready charm, and Natsume frowned, annoyed at the flowery words.

When Touko placed food in front of Natsume, she refilled everyone's cup with tea and sat. They all fell into a round of comfortable, easy chatter, Natori speaking about his acting job since he couldn't inform them of his exorcisms. Some time in between, Nyanko bounded into the kitchen, and Touko delighted in filling his stomach much to Natsume's chagrin.

Some time after lunch Natsume, Natori, and Nyanko prepared to leave. Touko packed extra meals, and Natsume put them in his overnight bag. As they were about to step outside, Shigeru clapped Natori on the shoulder and spoke vaguely about the importance of communication. The Fujiwaras had done a wonderful job on not mentioning the things they'd talked about when Natsume was there, bless them, so Natori was rightfully confused.

Natsume flushed as he watched them, and looked away pointedly when Natori turned to him, askance.

They all said their goodbyes. As they walked toward Yatsuhara to gather the kit on the way back Nyanko twittered at Natsume's heels, already wanting more of Touko's cooking. Natsume threatened to place him on a diet, especially if he wanted to continue being carried around in Natsume's arms. The quiet life had certainly been a liability to Nyanko's cat figure.

The kit was fast asleep, already napping after passing the day playing around with the middle rank. Benio was the one to hand the kit over since Hinoe still resolutely kept to her intolerance of men- even if the man in question was Natsume's special someone. In fact her intolerance possibly strengthened knowing that he was an exorcist.

On the way to the station, Natsume and Natori walked in silence. Natsume looked over at Natori to see the kit asleep in his arms, and something swelled in him at the sight of it. Ten years ago, even though Natori had his own loyal shiki, and Hiragi, Natsume would not have been able to envision such a scene even if he wanted to. Natori drew very bold lines between himself and spirits. But the two of them had changed each other the longer they knew each other, sometimes not even willingly. A lot of good things had come out of their acquaintance, like having someone they could trust more wholly than anything else. Someone to confide in. There was a sense of security, that sometimes Natsume thought- in those early stages- if it had been broken they would have lost something so fundamental and would never have been able to gain it back.

Natori turned and caught him staring. "Something wrong, Takashi?"

Natsume shook his head, but kept on staring while Natori gave him a smile.

Now that they were in public, Natori had on his glasses and bucket hat and seemed to blend into none importance. They'd gotten a few odd looks on the bus as one carried an overly round cat, and the other, a fox. Natsume was always a little surprised that the unimpressive disguise worked and people were unable to tell it was the actor himself. But then, Natsume could recognise Natori even from the back of his head.

When they got back to the estate it was already late evening. Nyanko bounded off, more than likely to pilfer a bottle of Natori's alcohol if he didn't bring back some of his own. Natsume stood by the door as Natori put the fox to bed. Whatever emotion had budded inside of Natsume only grew stronger as he watched the sight before him.

He suggested they take a bath together, the request visibly bringing shock to Natori's features. After they had washed off in the shower, both doing the honours of scrubbing the other's backs, they settled into the bathtub. Natori's bath was older, and bigger than the one at the Fujiwaras' residence but Natsume still drew close. He leaned his back to Natori's torso, and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Shuuichi-san."

Natori hummed letting him know that he was paying attention.

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you."

Natori chuckled. "Which time?"

Natsume tilted his head to stare up at the man. A little frown etched its way through his lips. "About the job." Natori nodded to show he understood and Natsume continued. "I know you're worried about me, Shuuichi-san. But I promise I'll be alright. I won't be as involved as you think I'll be."

A moment of quiet passed between them. "...I know, Takashi. I'm a selfish man, and you probably deserve so much better."

Natsume's brow furrowed. He turned in the tub, the water sloshed over the sides at the movement. When he caught Natori's eyes he spoke. "Don't say that." Natsume wanted to say the words that would quell all doubts but he choked on the weight of them. There was power in trusting another with your name, and there was power in giving them your love. Natsume felt a chill despite the warmth of the bath when he thought about it. What if he loved Natori too deeply, and it wasn't returned. Or what if he found that he was not destined for such love. "I want you, Shuuichi-san."

"I just want to protect you, Takashi. From everything."

"I want to protect you too. But...I…"

"You want the job as well."

Natsume only nodded, brief but unmistakable.

"I can't pretend that I like the idea of it, but I suppose I understand it. And I only want your happiness."

Natsume looked into his eyes and smiled ruefully, "I know." He sighed and turned again so that his back was to Natori's torso. He felt safe. They would get through it, just like they'd gotten through with the Book of Friends. Together.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsume didn't know what to do. He had thought that after he and Natori had spoken about their concerns over Natsume's job offer at the university everything would go back to normal. And maybe, there was a bit of normalcy that had returned to their cozy domesticity- they chattered amacibly, took care of their energetic kitsune charge _and_ stuffed bodyguard greater spirit kitty. Natsume had started his first day of the job. Natori seemed to have more job offers than he knew what to do with- both in his exorcist, and acting life. Though, Natsume would be willing to pretend he hadn't noticed that the offers Natori took tended to lead him further and further away from the place they'd called _home_.

There was one thing that was a little harder to ignore. Natori didn't touch him like he'd once been so eager to. And it crossed Natsume's mind that he was being silly. But with every passing day, the absence was growing more and more like an unwanted spirit dwelling in the house with them.

Natsume didn't want to, but he worried when Natori wasn't there to give him constant confirmation of his feelings- tender, affectionate touches, sweet kisses, loving and comforting words.

He knew that sometimes people's relationships didn't always work out despite feelings. People parted ways for all sorts of reasons.

Natsume knew that Nishimura had had a few different girlfriends since moving to Tokyo, but Natsume could not think beyond Natori. He didn't want anyone else.

He didn't always think that way. In the beginning he had patiently waited for the other shoe to drop and kick him back to reality- that Natori would one day wake up and realise that there were many more prospects other than Natsume. The man would move on, accepting that seeing the same world wasn't enough of a bond to tie them to each other.

But the Fujiwaras had given him their fiercely unwavering love. Even now that he no longer lived with them, they were always still there like a real family. His friends always checked in on him, and they still got together, and Natsume was never want to yearn after fleeting high school memories. Despite all odds, Natsume was still alive, he still had Nyanko by his side, he got to keep all his yokai friends.

They had ensured that Natsume could never again find a moment of doubt, never find a moment to envision that he would one day be alone again. And so Natsume had given himself wholly and completely to Natori. He'd stopped thinking that there would be a day where he couldn't call the man his own, and instead he only thought of all the days they had ahead of them. Each day another surprise, each one a blessing.

Natsume frowned. He'd grown selfish. He loved everyone in his life, and would fight for them. He didn't intend to lose his home with Natori.

They needed to talk, Natori would be due back from his recent job stint any day now, and Natsume wouldn't let him avoid it any longer.

* * *

"Oh Takashi-kun, come in." Taki spoke brightly as she greeted Natsume, but her eyes seemed to scan the distance behind him. "Is Nyanko with you?" She tried to ask calmly, but an excited sort of anxiety seemed to ping off of her in waves.

"Sorry, Tooru, sensei slipped away sometime this morning."

She sighed. Her eyes soon went once more to the space behind Natsume's slight frame.

"I brought-" but before Natsume could finish his words, the excited kit stepped completely out of the shadow of his back and beamed at Taki. Her eyes gained an extra sparkle at the kit's presence.

"Oh, I'm glad you came along as well." Taki opened her arms, and the kit took it as the invitation it was and ran into her embrace.

When the three settled by the back patio the sliding doors were left open to let the cool afternoon air in. Taki laid out some snacks and tea, Kou sat contentedly munching away. Taki smiled at the behaviour for a moment before turning her attention to Natsume.

"Takashi-kun...is everything okay? Do you need my help with something?" Her eyes widened as she placed a hand daintily over her lips, "Is it a spirit?" She could not hide the tiny sparkle that entered her eye even if she tried. Natsume was truly happy to have friends who would do anything to help him, though he would appreciate it if that help did not sometimes include risking their own safety.

"No. I...don't have as many of those problems anymore." Natsume's smile was rueful, and the two quieted for a moment. Whatever thoughts they had over that revelation played in their minds for a moment before Taki spoke again.

"Well even if it isn't about spirits, I'll help with anything I can."

Natsume took a large, steadying breath and looked Taki straight in the eyes. "I do have a favour."

Taki gave him a small smile. "Anything, Takashi-kun."

Natsume's gaze flitted to where Kou had gone out into the backyard, sniffing at the flowers there. Taki followed his gaze, and looked back in time to see him do the same.

"I don't want to trouble you," Natsume began but Taki silenced him with a shake of her head, "Could I leave Kou with you for a day?"

"Of course, Takashi-kun. I love having Kou over."

A wave of relief washed over Natsume. "Thank you, Tooru."

Taki stared at him for a moment but didn't say anything. She took a sip of her tea and glanced at him over the rim of her cup studying his expression. Without notice she giggled, startling Natsume out of his own thoughts.

She apologised over his befuddled gaze. "Sorry, Takashi-kun. I just thought that you're really good at keeping all your concerns to yourself." A small smile played on Taki's lips as she absently turned her cup in her hands. "Your fears and concerns aren't a burden you know."

Natsume stared at her through wide eyes before sighing wearily. "...I know." They had all basically told him the same thing through their actions and words over all the years they had known each other.

"Good, because we're friends you know." She looked up at him, and then looked back down to take a sip of her tea- a calming smile lighting her features.

Natsume wiped at the tears that threatened to freefall down his cheeks.

After some time, Tanuma showed up and Natsume confided that he wanted to spend some time with Natori. Taki offered to keep the kit for more than a day, and Tanuma was more than happy to help in temporary guardianship.

When Taki accidentally joked about her and Tanuma being parents, Natsume's face wasn't the only one red after having confessed to wanting alone time with Natori. He even managed to tease Tanuma much to the youth's chagrin. When the kit joined them back inside and collapsed onto Taki's back, Natsume saw the smile that she and Tanuma shared in the moment and it brought a smile of his own. Teasing and jokes aside, he knew his friends would make amazing parents whenever that time arrived.

* * *

Two days had passed by since Natsume's visit to Taki's. Despite Natsume's plan Nyanko had still travelled back to the house with him.

Natsume stood by the kitchen entrance watching Nyanko rummage through the cupboards beneath the sink. It was where Natori kept the alcohol, not the really good ones, but at the rate Nyanko raided the stash it would have to be replaced before the cat got more adventurous in hunting for more.

"Sensei," Natsume groaned watching the robust cat-figure and swore he could feel mini tremors every time a paw hit the floor harder than needed, "don't you think you could use a walk...or a few of them?" He uttered the rest under his breath, and watched his bodyguard turn around in a huff.

"Have you been blind to my amazing figure?" Nyanko stood on his hind legs, one of his front paws on what would pass as his hip while the other held a bottle of alcohol up in victory.

Natsume narrowed his eyes at the cat-imitation's antics.

"Oh-Ho." Nyanko leered in amusement. "You kicked the kit out, and now you want to do the same to me. And all so you can mate with the other human brat."

"Wh-what? Sensei!" Natsume sputtered at Nyanko's words. His face flaring up in a shade that could not be found in any colour wheel.

"You can't hide anything from the great Madara, kid." Nyanko uncorked the booze and took a swig.

"That's not what I'm trying to do, Sensei!" But the flush on Natsume's cheekbones remained. "I...just want to talk to him."

The mood fell to a somber one. Nyanko stared at Natsume through golden cat-like eyes that showed years of wisdom. "You humans make things more complicated than it needs to be." He finally took another sip of the alcohol in his paws. "If the brat doesn't listen, just tie him up until he agrees."

Natsume's eyes widened at that before they twitched in annoyance, having no idea what Nyanko was talking about. When he made to hit the cat-imitation over the head, Nyanko- despite the outward state of his rotund body- proved to be agile and narrowly escaped the blow. He took another swig of alcohol, wiggled his backside and bounded off toward the entrance. Natsume let out a deep exhale of breath.

"I'm back. Ow-" Natsume heard the familiar voice, and a number of emotions swelled within him.

He walked toward the entrance, and peeked around the corner to see Natori rubbing his foot. The door still opened giving Natsume a clear view of Nyanko's rapidly disappearing form.

Natori glanced up to see Natsume standing there. "Takashi, why is the kitty running away with my alcohol?"

Natsume sighed again at his bodyguard's antics, before giving his full attention to the man before him. "Welcome back, Shuuichi-san."

Natsume took the bags that Natori held in his hands while the other man took his jacket off.

"It seems quiet in here. Where's the kit? I brought back souvenirs." He pointed at the bags, and Natsume looked at them as if he had forgotten he had taken them.

"He's with Taki for a few days."

"Hm. I see. We'll have to visit the Fujiwaras soon, I brought some things back for them as well."

Natsume thanked him, and smiled, grateful that the most important people in his life got along so well. His emotions quickly shifted when Natori walked past him to enter the main house space. There was no chaste kiss to his lips, no lingering caress on his cheek, no hand ruffling his hair. There was nothing to show that Natori had been away more than a few hours, when he'd in fact been gone for days. Natsume's resolve wavered, some of those old concerns swam at the edge of his mind and tried to take control of his thoughts. But he fought back.

"I missed you, Shuuichi-san."

Natori turned to look at him, but Natsume found that he could not meet his eyes and instead looked at the bags in his hands spotting some candies and cookies that he knew Touko and Shigeru would love.

"It took longer than I expected." Natori offered, but he didn't attempt to close the gap between them.

The two of them moved to the living room, and since there were no couches in the old estate, they made themselves comfortable on the floor, sitting upon cushions. They sat several inches apart.

"How was filming?" Natsume wanted to know.

Natori laughed, his features glazed a moment as if he was recalling the memory of his trip. "I don't think you'd like it very much, Takashi. I think it's my cheesiest yet."

"Don't worry. Your fans will still enjoy it for some reason. Nishimura is looking forward to it." Natori smiled at that, and Natsume stood. "Did you eat? I'll make lunch."

"I'll help." Natori stood as well. Natsume thought about telling him otherwise, that he could do it on his own, that Natori should rest instead since he'd had a long journey to get back home. But he _was_ away for a long time, and Natsume wanted to be close, so he accepted the help.

The two moved around the kitchen- Natori playing assistant to Natsume's chef. Natori still couldn't handle much on his own in the way of cooking, but after living together he had learnt some basics.

After the meal was prepped, they sat opposite each other at the table to eat. Conversation flowed as it always did, but it stayed on the surface not yet brushing onto topics Natsume wanted to discuss.

When they'd finished eating, they stood side by side doing the dishes. Natsume leaned into Natori, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. Such a simple action made Natsume feel like he was going home after a long time. How long had it been, Natsume wondered. It could not have been _too_ long, but it felt like a chasm of loneliness stretched out before that moment.

"...Did I do something to upset you, Shuuichi-san? Is it the job?"

Natori's eyes widened as he looked down at Natsume, who tilted his head upward to meet his gaze straight on.

"Why would you say that? I'm not upset." Natori sounded genuinely confused, and Natsume thought he had been imagining things. He almost let the conversation drop, but the longing in his heart was all too real.

Natsume stood on his own two feet, and turned to have a better look at the man before him. He felt heat burn at his face, but he couldn't imagine not saying what he needed to next. "You don't touch me anymore."

"...Takashi…." Natori reached a hand forward to touch Natsume's hair. The older man recalled a memory of the distant past where, after a disagreement over spirits, he had tried to remove a fallen leaf from Natsume's hair and the boy had startled and ran off. In the present, Natsume didn't recoil from the touch, instead, it was Natori who pulled away. A wry smile marred his lips.

"Sometimes I forget how blunt you can be, Takashi."

"It's true, then." Though he needn't ask. It was obvious enough.

Natori ran his fingers through his bangs, and left them tangled there. For a moment it looked like he would say nothing else. Natsume was patient as he watched the man with whom he had decided to share his life with.

Natori moved his fingers from his hair. He brought his other hand up so that they could both rest, covering his eyes, and looked up toward the ceiling, unseeing. "I look like this...but I have my insecurities too, huh." Natsume wanted to see his eyes, but they were firmly covered without a way to see through the cracks. "All I want is your happiness, Takashi. And sometimes I stay awake wondering what happens if I can't protect you." Natsume's heart leapt. He knew Natori liked to keep iron bars around his defences, preventing any cracks so that he could always appear calm and collected. It meant so much that he now stood in front of Natsume, allowing himself to crumble.

"I've lost count how many times I've thought I'm not enough for you." He scoffed, self-deprecating, as if he was thinking that very thought in that moment.

Natsume took Natori's face between his hands. He really wanted to see the carnelian colour of Natori's eyes, and gently pried the man's fingers away from his face. They glistened, shiny and more reflective than usual. "Don't run away from me, Shuuichi-san. I don't want anyone else." Natsume's finger brushed beneath Natori's eyes, catching a tear before it had a chance to fall. "You've been by my side all these years. And I've experienced so much being by yours. I feel safe with you."

Natori sighed as if he was fighting a losing battle and did not mind accepting defeat. There really was no winning against Natsume. He leant down to press his forehead to Natsume's. "How did you turn out so wonderful, Takashi?"

Natsume smiled at the answer before he gave it. "I have a lot of wonderful people in my life."

Natsume tipped his head upward, his lips catching Natori's in a short, fleeting kiss. Most of the time in their relationship, Natsume never had to make the first move. Natori always seemed to know the right times, or they would create the mood and Natsume just had to go along with it. But this time, it meant something that Natsume took the leap, to truly convey all the emotions and words passed between them, to pacify all the misunderstandings and insecurities that lingered in the air around them.

Natsume was grateful there were no spirits around. He didn't have to worry or second guess himself because it was just the two of them, and Natsume could say things to Natori that he couldn't around anyone else.

"Shuuichi-san. Make love to me."

At his words, the two lovers flushed as they stared at one another. The blushes were the colour of their love.

The shadow of Natori's lizard birthmark slithered to his cheek, and Natsume kissed it before it darted off down the man's neck. The next kiss landed on his lips, and lasted much longer than the first. Natori leaned into him and wrapped his arms around Natsume's slim waist, returning the kiss, and deepening it when their lips parted.

When they separated for air, Natsume slid one of his hands into Natori's, entwining their fingers. Natori gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and Natsume smiled in return before pulling the older man behind him toward the bathroom.

* * *

Natsume remembered his first time- the butterflies in his stomach, the way his body felt too hot to be normal, the gentle touches, and sweet words of adoration. He remembered it more vividly, because as Natori kissed him on the lips beneath the showerhead, the man's fingers dancing flirtatiously along his hips, it felt like that first time all over again. It wasn't because of a feeling of inexperience though, it was that in that moment there was something so strong, so potent between them.

Who they were in the present, like who they were in the past during that special moment, was shaped through their intimacy. There was so much that led up to those moments. It signified a change between them each time. Then, and now.

Natsume's legs grew weak under Natori's touch, his face burned at the feel of Natori's lips ghosting over his ear. His own lips tingled each time they touched a spot along the expanse of Natori's neck.

After, when they lay in each other's arms in their shared bed, as Natsume's fingers trailed after the lizard along Natori's skin, thoughts of all the events that had led them to that very moment played out in his mind. And he wanted more. Years and years of memories.

"...Shuuichi-san," Natsume looked up, his breath ghosted over Natori's lips in their closeness. He looked deeply into the other man's eyes, those same eyes that shared a connection with him, those same eyes that he sought out whenever he felt anxious, sad, annoyed, happy.

Natsume trusted Natori with his life, he trusted him with his secrets. He liked the way there was a special meaning in the way Natori called his name. When he thought about it now, after they both looked at eachother, he didn't just want his feelings to be felt, he wanted them to be heard.

There was power in trusting another with your name, and there was power in giving them your love. And Natsume would give all of his so that there was no longer a reason to doubt, or question. It worried and scared him in the way sharing the truth about the Book of Friends first did. But like that, Natsume could not think of anyone else he would rather share those thoughts and feelings with.

_"I love you."_


	5. Chapter 5

"Natsume." Taki spoke, casting a weary glance at Tanuma at her side before turning back to stare at Natsume. "There's something we wanted to talk to you about."

Natsume looked between the two of them, worry seeping into the edges of his eyes. From his experience, worried glances only meant that there was trouble lurking just around the corner.

"What is it, Tooru?"

She didn't speak immediately, and Tanuma spoke up instead. "It's about the we-wedding ceremony." He stuttered slightly, his cheeks brightening. It was still a shock sometimes to voice that he was going to get married. Natsume remembered having talks with Tanuma, where the man spoke about his first realisations of falling for Taki, and how he never thought it would go beyond unrequited feelings. Natsume knew the feeling.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing like that." Taki picked up again. "It's just, we were thinking of hiring a professional cameraman."

Natsume looked back between the two not exactly following. Was there some kind of spirit associated with pictures that they wanted him to get in contact with? He knew that the two of them still held their love and curiosity of spirits close to their hearts. They still worried about him if he went MIA for too long.

Then he thought better of it. "Do you want me to ask Natori-san for recommendations?" When the two shared a look, Natsume thought that he had been on the right track, but then Taki shook her head.

"Actually, it's about Natori-san. You'll be together at the ceremony won't you." It didn't need to be stated as a question, since it was already a known fact. Taki had personally invited the two of them together. In the past, Tanuma had had his reservations about the older man but once Natori and Natsume had gotten together, Tanuma himself had said that he would leave Natsume in his care.

"Well…" Taki spoke. "Natori has become such a big celebrity name in the past years." Natsume knew. Natori's roles had only gotten bigger and bigger and came much more frequently. He would have to decide which ones would be a benefit, which would take him away for long periods of time, and which would keep him next to Natsume's side.

"Do you not want him to come?" He would understand if that were the case. Their wedding was about them, if there were any chance that Natori would take that attention away Natsume wouldn't want it, and he knew that Natori would not want it either.

"No! That's not it at all." Taki waved her hands in front of herself enthusiastically.

"Actually, Takashi-kun, we were worried that it might cause a scandal...you know."

"Oh...Oh!"

"We want you both there... _together._ So, maybe cameras aren't such a good idea." Taki looked at Tanuma, and smiled, and he returned it.

"Or we ask Natori-san if he is alright with it."

Natsume swallowed thickly. It was times such as these that he could not believe that he had been so blessed and fortunate to have friends and family like the ones that surrounded him. How could they still think about Natsume's feelings when their wedding should be all about them?

Natori was such a complicated person. Sometimes, when they were wrapped up in each other, Natsume could forget that the one at his side was Natori Shuuichi, actor extraordinaire. But that illusion was always broken when they stepped outside, when someone recognised Natori and he was flocked by fans and admirers. Natori always acted like it didn't matter, he would always save a special smile for Natsume. He would always have him within arms reach as if the rest of the world hadn't existed. Natsume felt like he was the only one who cared about the damage reality could cause the actor, but it seemed it hadn't strayed far from his friends' minds as well.

Natsume looked back, his eyes immediately locked onto Natori talking with Touko, both of their faces sunny with smiles, Touko's shoulders shaking off the straggling bits of laughter that tried to escape her. In that moment, Natori's eyes caught his and the man's face brightened even more. The smile must not have infected Natsume's lips because Natori turned to say something to Touko before excusing himself.

Natsume turned back to Taki and Tanuma before anyone else could catch the worry on his face. The three stood and stirred in their own thoughts. Before any could voice them, Natori had made his way to Natsume's side. He placed a hand on Natsume's shoulder and squeezed tenderly, gaining a smile from Taki.

"Congratulations again on your engagement, Taki. Tanuma."

They both said their thanks before looking to Natsume. It hadn't been discussed, but Natsume knew he would be the one to bring the issue up to Natori.

"Um, Natori-san." It was what Natsume always called him whenever they were in company. Natsume didn't know how to explain it, all of his close friends and family knew about their relationship, one major secret was all Natsume realised he could manage. But it always felt a bit too embarrassing to refer to him as anything else when others were around. Natori himself had no shame, there were times he'd even tried a few pet names, much to Natsume's horror, and Touko's delight.

Natori arched a well groomed eyebrow, waiting patiently for Natsume to continue his words. He didn't.

"Natori-san." Natori looked at Natsume a moment longer, before turning his attention to Tanuma. "We were talking about preparations for the ceremony."

"Oh did you decide not to have Takashi as your best man?" Natori earned a cutting side glance from Natsume at his ill placed joke. Tanuma either didn't get it, or chose to miss it- the current situation more pressing. "Actually we're having a traditional ceremony. My father is doing the blessing."

Natori nodded, understanding.

"Actually, we were thinking about what to do about cameras." Taki spoke up to address the issue since it didn't seem like anyone else would.

Natori understood immediately. "I see. Would it be best if I was not in attendance then? I'd still send my blessings of course." He smiled as if he were deciding on what to have for dinner.

Tanuma sighed. "We still want you to attend. We're just concerned what would happen if anything got into the media."

"Please don't worry about me. If you want me there, and you want cameras, I'm sure there is room for both." He gave a little laugh. He would not let them sacrifice memories of their special day for his own personal comfort. And he would let no one make him feel anything but happiness for being with the beautiful creature that went by the name Natsume Takashi.

"Are you sure, Natori-san?" Natsume spoke, looking into his eyes. He didn't look away even as the little shadow lizard darted across Natori's nose bridge. "We could sit apart."

Natori laughed again, but shook his head. "Takashi. If I'm going to be there, I want to be there with you. I love you," he heard a tiny gasp from the side but continued on. He wanted to make sure Natsume understood his feelings fully. "-and I'll make sure the whole world knows if that's what it takes."

Natsume's eyes widened, tears brimming. The shadow of a blush, turned his cheeks pink with inexplicable happiness. Natori placed a hand at the nape of Natsume's neck, his fingers treading through the fine strands with the ease of familiarity. He touched his lips to Natsume's forehead in a tender kiss.

Natsume opened his eyes, they'd close as if on instinct.

He turned to his friends. "Then, if it's okay with the both of you…."

Taki nodded her head enthusiastically, her hands covering her mouth and nose, as her eyes brimmed with tears of their own. Tanuma put a hand around her, and smiled.

* * *

The day of the wedding was a nervous affair, and a happy one. Natsume looked around the area taking in all of the attendants- all close friends and family. Everyone else would join in at the reception later on. He spotted Tanuma off to the side, beneath the shade of a tree, and walked over to him.

The black haired male looked nothing but the picture of cool collected stoicism, but Natsume could spot the nervous tension.

"Congratulations on your wedding day, Kaname." He gave his friend a little smack on the back for encouragement.

"Thanks, Takashi." Having someone to talk with seemed to distract him enough that he took a calming breath.

"Take good care of Tooru, okay?"

Tanuma laughed a little, the remaining nerves caused the notes to tremble. "Of course." He looked over to one of the old structured buildings, where Taki was currently being dressed for the ceremony. He sighed. "How do you do it, Takashi?"

Natsume looked at him, not fully understanding what he meant by his words. "With Natori-san."

Natsume's eyes widened, and a flush coloured his cheeks pink. "Natori-san and I aren't married."

"You practically are." He looked at Natsume as if to say it was obvious.

Natsume turned to seek out the man in question among the crowd. He spotted him smiling at an overly excited Nishimura. He was probably being pestered about up-and-coming shows and willingly giving the information away even if he wasn't supposed to.

Even if he wasn't trying to, Natsume found the man dazzling in a crisp black suit, a tie that matched his eyes hung snuggly around his neck. Natsume could not see it from where he stood, but he knew the tie held a simple, yet beautiful black lizard print. He had gotten it for the man for some birthday past.

"Then you don't have anything to worry about."

Tanuma turned to look at his friend, waiting for further information. He blinked, and took in the smile that softened Natsume's features. A smile that Natsume himself was most likely unaware of.

"Even if there's things you don't agree on, you trust and love each other." Natsume turned back to look Tanuma in the eyes. "She was there before, and she'll still be that person always by your side."

At that, a smile lifted up one corner of Tanuma's lip. He felt a lot calmer after Natsume's words, and more than that, felt a lot more secure in the commitment he was about to make. They both were sure that when they were only teens, they would not have foreseen their lives in the present.

"Yeah. Thanks, Takashi."

* * *

The small group of the couple's friends and family sat inside of the shrine building, small tables of fruit offerings, and an empty sake glass placed before them.

The day was overcast, rain had fallen the previous night leaving the tree leaves weeping with their tears gathered in puddles on the stone pathways. A somber, yet rich melody pierced the air.

It grew louder and louder and all the attendees in the shrine building looked toward the entrance. A shrine priest appeared, his eyes closed, a flute gracefully held between his fingers. His lips slid up and down the body of the flute creating music that put all that listened in a trance to the procession behind him. Another priest, and a shrine maiden followed closely behind, their steps synchronised.

A woman dressed head to toe in white followed behind as if she was a ghostly apparition who had materialized out from the atmosphere of the shrine. Her head sweetly lowered so none could see her eyes, the ceremonial headpiece shielding her even more from view. She was beautiful. The only colour that escaped her were the stray strands of orange-brown that fell from her hair to her face. Beside her, her partner stood several inches taller dressed all in shades of black. A monk dressed in his robes stood at the rear of the line.

As the procession entered the shrine, walking along the aisle to the front altar, it was easy for Natsume to forget that it was a wedding ceremony for his human friends and not a spirit one he had stumbled upon.

Taki and Tanuma stood in the centre in front of the altar, the shrine priest stood off to the right, as the shrine maiden took to the left. The flute player played the last few notes of his song, each cry resonating within Natsume's chest. At that, Tanuma's father stood before those in attendance, his lips parted and each sound he uttered formed a chant that swirled around them.

Natsume looked toward the opening of the shrine and saw little spirits gathered about, peeking in as if curious to what was happening. They weren't being harmed by the spell, but they did not enter the shrine either. Before the ceremony Tanuma had made it known that he wanted his father involved in some way- the most efficient way was through the customary blessing of the couple and their family and friends. They all knew that if not kept in check, the elder Tanuma's spiritual energy, through chants, could unwittingly harm spirits that meant no harm. At Natsume's insistence, Natori had provided the chants to the monk so the blessing would do only what it was meant to, any troublemaker spirits would simply steer clear, and all evil ones would be warded off.

Greater spirits, and benevolent ones were free to enter, and were in fact welcome according to the customary chants.

Natsume looked out through the slates in the shrine wall based on nothing but a feeling that told him to do so. He saw a tall, white hairy figure, and his eyes widened. Natori noticed, and looked toward the wall as well, he looked to Natsume, askance, after seeing the spirit himself. The boy shook his head, and grabbed Natori's hand, palm upward. His fingers traced along the skin to form three simple words.

_It knows Taki._

It was the same spirit that Natsume had once seen at school, and then again at Taki's home when he was younger. The spirit, in only a short time, had experienced Taki's kindness. And after having seen her eyes- the first human eyes that could look back at them- the spirit had grown attached to the girl.

Natsume smiled, happy that the spirit had showed up. It made Natsume think on how much his friends had gotten involved with spirits, even without his influence.

His line of sight suddenly obscured as something walked through the aisle. He followed the length of the figure dressed in an elaborate kimono, their face covered by a wooden mask with long, curving antler-esque protrusions. The spirit looked at each table it passed, taking in the offerings placed upon them. It turned toward Natsume, his eyes widening slightly before he felt Natori give his hand a gentle squeeze causing him to look over. The spirit continued on toward the front altar, and stood beside Taki and Tanuma as if interested in what was happening.

Tanuma was given a small sake cup, while the shrine maiden used a long handled kettle, tipping it three times into the awaiting cup. Tanuma in turn took three sips before passing it to Taki, who also received three pours and took three sips. The process repeated two more times, each cup they drank from a little bigger than the last. Each one held a special meaning for the couple, as a way to symbolize the binding of their past present and future with love, wisdom and happiness.

They both stood then as Tanuma pulled out a folded sheet of paper from his wedding robes. When he unfolded it, Taki held one end as he held the other. He looked at Taki, and they both smiled at one another before he took a breath, and read the words before him.

_"On the day of our wedding, we invite the benevolent shrine god to bless our union. We also thank our dear friend Natsume Takashi for being the connection that brought us together."_

At the mention of his name, the three friends turned to share a look. Natsume had not been aware that he would be credited as _matchmaker_ or that he would even be mentioned at all in the speech.

_"We promise to honour, and love each other for the rest of our lives, and be there in the good times and the bad."_

The spirit, which Natsume had assumed was the local god of the shrine, raised its hands toward Taki and Tanuma. Some of the old anxiety that plagued Natsume whenever spirits threatened to cross paths with his friends spiked within him. He had never been to a ceremony like a traditional wedding before, so he was unaware of the parts that spirits played in such things. But he knew, better than most, that the spirits resided all over the land, and some gained or lost power depending on those that worshipped them. To them, weddings were probably just as important. And Natori seemed unbothered by the whole thing, which in turn calmed Natsume as well. It was another mystifying experience that he got to see.

Tanuma at that moment seemed to notice something as well, though for him encounters of spirits only presented themselves in shadows the colours of his wedding robes. His look to Natsume turned inquisitive, but Natsume gave him no indication to worry.

Taki asked if something was wrong so quietly that only he could hear even within the peaceful lull of the shrine. He smiled reassuringly at her, and continued their vows.

_"This is the promise of I, Tanuma Kaname."_

_"And I, Taki Tooru."_

The shrine maiden took the paper, placing it aside, and gave the couple both a branch of evergreen. Like its name, it stayed blossomed all throughout the year and acted as a physical embodiment to show the sincerity of the couple's vows. The shrine deity stood before them as if truly hearing their words, and accepting their offers.

After the main ceremony, Taki and Tanuma had decided to exchange rings. They turned to face one another, both smiling sweetly with dusty pink along their cheekbones.

Natsume looked down, a small bit of laughter escaped his lips, but he managed to cover the sound discreetly. Nyanko, in all his chubby glory, preened down the aisle toward the couple as if it was _his_ special day- he soaked up all of the attention.

A little pillow secured to his back, upon it lay two matching simple wedding bands.

Taki balled her fists at her sides, smittened by what she perceived as 'irresistible cuteness.' Her lower lip caught between her teeth in her determination to not sweep the cat into her arms. It was probably what brought along the extra pep of confidence in Nyanko's steps. She turned her gaze resolutely to Tanuma then, and peered deeply into his eyes. He couldn't help but see her as cute in the moment, and smiled at her antics.

When Nyanko reached the altar, it was the shrine priest who lifted him so that Taki and Tanuma could have easier access to the rings.

As they placed the ring on each other's fingers, Natsume saw Touko dab at the corner of her eye before leaning onto Shigeru's shoulder. He felt something warm brush against his hand, and looked down to see Natori's fingers reach out, their fingers entwining.

Once the wedding ceremony trickled to a close, the shrine maiden walked along the aisle filling their sake cups with the rich alcohol. Nyanko eyed the kettle in the maiden's hand wistfully.

The couple bowed at the altar and then to the congregation. Those in attendance raised their glasses to drink to the couple's union, and Natsume truly wished his friends well with all his heart.

* * *

During the service, Natsume was fully enamoured and hadn't noticed the cameramen snapping photos. Now that they were outside, grouping together for staged photos, he was completely aware.

One turned to him then, pushing their finger down, taking several shots in that one second. Natsume turned away a little conflicted.

"Is something wrong, Takashi?"

"You're standing too close." He half-heartedly pushed away from Natori, but the older man only smiled and continued holding him close.

"Does it bother you?"

 _No_. Natsume wanted to say. Instead, the opposite left his lips. "Yes. Shuuichi-san, are you sure this is okay?"

Natori had already explained his thoughts on the matter, and Natsume didn't want to question it. But he couldn't escape the flutter in his stomach as he worried about the actor's image. And maybe, if he was being honest, he worried a bit at the possibility of having himself thrust into the spotlight.

"If it really bothers you, Takashi, we can spend the rest of the festivities apart." And to emphasize his words, Natori took a small step away. They were less than a foot apart, but Natsume missed the warmth of having Natori pressed close to his side. He reached out a hand to grab at the hem of Natori's suit jacket before the man took any more steps further away.

It was already late for caring about such things anyway. The cameramen had been there from the start, snapping pictures at all angles. They would've even captured moments that Natsume wasn't aware he'd created.

Natori actually recommended some of the photographers that he had worked with professionally. They were efficient and took their jobs seriously, at the very most they ran the risk of Natori refusing to work with them again. As long as they captured moments that Taki and Tanuma could look back on fondly, he was happy.

"Takashi." Natsume looked up at Natori's face, then followed his line of sight to the newly married couple. "Do you want that?"

"Huh?" He looked back at Natori, his eyebrows drawn together. "The ceremony? No." Natsume recalled the conversation he'd had with Tanuma that very same day. "We're already practically married."

Natori's eyes widened at Natsume's bold words, but even as he reflected upon them, he couldn't find words to say otherwise. "That's true. Would you still accept a ring?"

Natsume peeked at his left hand, eyeing the currently bare ring finger. He looked at Natori's. It would be nice to have matching rings, they would be a pair- and when people saw one, they would know that they both belonged to each other.

A small smile brightened his features. "Yes."

Natori lifted his hand, threading his fingers through the hair at the base of Natsume's skull.

Natsume actually heard the clicking of the camera when Natori's lips kissed the side of his head. He felt the man's smile against his skin, his own smile still in place.

All he could feel in the moment was happiness, and he wondered what the photo must look like. Whatever happened after, Natsume knew he would be fine as long as he had Natori at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking around with this fic. I had a lot of fun writing it and just getting to explore these two. (As well as Taki and Tanuma. I find myself really liking those two, so I hope to put out some more content for them eventually.)
> 
> Once again, I'm proud because this is my 2nd completed chaptered fic. Haha, both of which are for Natsume ^^'

**Author's Note:**

> Also, My friend and I decided that Natori is pretty KY, and I came up with this idea.  
> *KY (空気読めない) It mean's a person can't read the atmosphere around them.
> 
> [Natsume Discord Server](https://discord.gg/q3EKEpp)


End file.
